


mother

by grossgirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Depression, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Neglect, Starvation, fem taiyang, male raven mentioned, male summer mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossgirl/pseuds/grossgirl
Summary: It's a good day for Taiyangfem!taiyang





	mother

She felt like garbage.

It wasn't anything new. Taiyang had a track record of having low points multiple times during the week. She'd either sulk in bed and eat nothing, or stress herself into panic attack and eat everything in the fridge. Both of these factors together always left her tired and apathetic to any general situation in front of her. Even taking care of her own children.

But Qrow was there.

The man didn't have to be, but he was. He always had been. Through Raven, his brother and her husband, who had abandoned her only a couple weeks before her due date.

Through Soleil, their teammate and someone they both had loved dearly. They day he died had been one of the hardest days of her life. The last time she saw him and Raven. It was truly a dark day for the two them.

But Qrow stayed strong for the two of them. Became a parental figure her children needed while she attempted to fix herself.

There were days where Taiyang was good. Took her daughters to the park, did chores around the farm, made Ruby, Yang and Qrow dinner. But it never lasted long. She would later be back in her bed, mourning and yearning for the warmth of those she loved.

Taiyang hated it. She hated this, herself, so much. Hated being cooped in a dark room when she could be fighting Grim like she did back before all this. Her weapon, Ignis Filum, collected dust in the back of her closet after not being used for years on end.

But she just couldn't force herself to get up. No matter how much she tried to convince herself to. No matter how much she she knew she should, Taiyang let herself willow away in her bed.

***

“Mom!”

Taiyang jolted awake at the sound of her youngest daughter calling her name. Her body turned to see Yang and Ruby standing in the doorway, five year old Ruby with her hands her hips and a makeshift cape on and Yang who had her arms crossed over her chest.

She sat up, the shoulder of her tank top falling to the side. The blonde woman yawned and rubbed her eyes, stretching her arms over her head.

“Everything alright?” she asked while picking the sleep out of her eyes.

“HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!”

The two girls pulled the door all the way open, revealing Qrow with a tray of food. Her eyes widened in surprise. Was it Mother's Day already? Was it already Sunday? How long had she been in bed for?

Her questioning thought were interrupted by Yang and Ruby jumping in her lap with two bright grins on their faces. She noted that Yang had a purple plaster on her nose that she'd have to ask about later. The two looked extremely proud of themselves.

“The two chefs here wanted to help you feel better,” Qrow said with a smirk, placing the tray in front of them, “They did pretty well, with all things considered.”

The tray consisted of a small cup with picked flowers from the garden, half a cup of squeezed orange juice, slightly burnt pancakes dumped in golden syrup and a handmade Mother's Day card. Taiyang felt her eyes begin to water slightly. She didn't really deserve this.

“We hope you like it!” Yang said while sitting cross-legged on the bed.

The blonde woman chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Yang on the forehead, then to Ruby, “I love it.”

The two girls looked a bit shocked for a moment before beaming. And for the rest of the morning she sat in bed with the two girls chatting about what they did in school and the weekend. Ruby told the story of Yang falling out of one of the trees nearby when she was challenged to a race by one of the boys in her class. She won, but hit her face off a branch when climbing down.

Her daughters soon passed out on her bed. Instead of waking them, she decided to start getting dressed and maybe getting herself a cup of coffee.

Qrow strolled in soon after holding two mugs in his hand, handing one of to her. She smiled up at him, “Thanks.”

“They got up early to make you those pancakes,” he nodded to the two passed out girls, the oldest of which was drooling, “Half of them ended up on the floor cause they wanted to flip them.”

“It was sweet of them to try,” she smoothed her hand over Ruby's hair.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. She took a sip of her coffee. The crow knew how she liked it. Two sugars and a spoon of honey.

Taiyang was good that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an AU where lady!taiyang is the Summer Maiden.


End file.
